Older sister of the Zoldyck Family
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Alice is an hidden sister of the Zoldyck family, she is 6 years older than Killua making her the middle siblings in the family. She holds Musca blood in her, a clan that was perished by an unknown cause, making her now the last of them or so she thinks. Her father so called cheated on his wife in order to bestow the clans legendary voices in his family. But Alice wasn' happy at all
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, a hunterxhunter story! wooo! :D Anyways, I do not own this or I would of never be writing this.

Ask questions if needed please.

Plot: Alice is an hidden sister of the Zoldyck family, she is 6 years older than Killua making her the middle siblings in the family. She holds Musca blood in her, a clan that was perished by an unknown cause, making her now the last of them or so she thinks. Her father so called cheated on his wife in order to bestow the clans legendary voices in his family. But Alice wasn't happy at all, she wasnt a full blooded sister to her beloved brother and not only that but her voice was a curse to her. It was so hard controlling her voice as she continued her average day life, she could of done more than a normal Musca making her a prodigy, of course in order to use her voice it took a lot of control and nen. Her soft heart nature was getting in the way of her assassin but of course, being an assassin has its tolls too. Both her blood clashes endlessly, which side will take control of her completely. But Of course, her creepy friend has a say in it, for her to become like him, poor Alice.

* * *

A girl laid there in the dozens of flowers watching the clouds float by, the bright blue sky comforted her as she stared up soon a shift by her was heard making her look over with a bright smile as white hair came into view, "up already?" She smiled as a small boy who was at least 6 years younger than the girl stirred a bit before his gaze met hers. Big blue hues met grey ones with outlining of red on the blue eyes, clearly was crying before he fell asleep. "Nee-san..." the boy whispered and grasp the girl's sleeve before he yawned out loudly.

"Morning." she smiled lightly at the boy before getting up and feeling an eerie presence nearby making her sigh as a man who was leaning against the tree appeared and stared at her with blank, emotionless onyx eyes. "Alice, how many times must I tell you to not influence him, we are assassin's not ordinary people." a voice spoke blankly as the girl smiled brightly at her older dear brother. "I'm just cheering him up, since he deserves it after earning his first real job kill!" she smiled and clapped her hands together making the boy stare before nodding knowing that's the kind of person she is.

"Oh, by the way Alice. Father wants you." He spoke before walking up and staring at the white haired boy, "You have more work to do until you stop being dependent on your sister." The guy started before grabbing the white haired who just gripped onto his sister's sleeve more. "Awe, don't ruin our fun brother~ let me stay a bit longer with him before I go to my mission I was assigned." she smiled happily as the man just nodded before leaving them alone. The girl named Alice turned back at her little brother and hugged him, "Don't let that bully Ill-kun get to you, just because your the heir." She smiled before taking the boys hand to walk off to explore more of the woods surrounding them.

(Alice's pov)

I continued to give a smiling face, of course for one thing is that my hair color was the same as my brothers. For some reason, I could feel the chill boning stare from Illumi following us. With a sigh, I turned my gaze from the endless trees to Killua, who was clinging onto me for his dear life. "Killua lets go make you some chocolate pancakes!" I declared while smiling brightly, Killua looked up with a big smile on his face before rapidly nodding. I giggled at the sight of the cute boy, too bad he will soon be heartless...

We started walking our way to the house, in the end I decided I should give Killua a piggy back ride to make things go faster. It didnt take long for me to get in the house before walking inside, Killua still on my back as I passed by Milluki who was of course older than me by 1 year. I gave a small wave as I made it to the kitchen to make Killua those pancakes, I began to hum on my way there making Killua snuggle his head in my hair as the images of a vast blue sky appeared as the grass swayed from side to side, I walked through it as Killua watched how the land rippled every step taken as if it was water. Before long I stopped as we got to kitchen, I placed Killua down as I started to mix the batter with the right amount of ingredients. Killua, like the lovingly boy he was now, helped me by giving me the chocolate chips as his small little hands carried a handfull for himself.

I giggled lightly as I made Killua chocolate pancakes to celebrate for him killing on his job, but of course it wasnt the only reason why I am making him the pancakes. "Ill-kun told me the details on how you didn't hesitate when you two went out to kill, I'll give you extra chocolate for that !" I quickly turned around and smiled out before going back then flipping the pancake over and view the light brown top that held some other dark patches. "Alice...what are you doing out here? If I remembered you DON'T live here." I heard my mother's sweet annoying voice making me squeeze the metal handled spatula in my hand. I turned around and put a very kind smile, that is unfit for an assassin, and placed that twinkle in my dead eyes to make me seem like a normal person. "Oh mother, how could I forget." I giggled out as she was clearly pissed off at me as Killua frowned at the exchange between us, I gave Killua a smile to reassure him.

"What is with that becoming sight!? I order you to stop this instant Alice!" She screamed and hit me with her fan across the cheek, a metallic fan clearly wasn't as painful as it looked. I shot her another smile as a stare came from grandfather who watched it all. "Alice, Your father wants to see you." He spoke and looked down at me making me pout a bit, "Again? but I went to him 6 hours ago!" I whined and turned around to see Killua giving me a worried look as soon as father was mentioned. I scooped up the last pancake and gave it to him before nodding and walking off to met father once again.

(3rd pov)

Alice was a bright child, a prodigy in fact, but she held one flaw on her. If she had a choice to die or to kill someone, she would die instead. She held a soft heart nature when she was younger, especially when she was never apart of the family. Her mother hated her, her father adored her, and her brothers loved her.

She was an unknown, unpredictable, observing girl.

Only her father knew what she was capable of and that was her voice. Her father cheated or so he says, 'breed' with the last female Musca. Their voice was rare, more valuable than Kurta clan's red eyes. The whole world morphs into a new one with one note of their voice, It was capturing and yet devastating. One single note from them could stop and paralyze a brain or heart forever.

Musca had the potential to be assassins, this is why her father decided to cheat, but of course it was only one time he did. He locked Alice's mother away as he made the bulters and maids raise Alice, of course Alice didnt know who her mother was until she turned 4. After she recieved her daily torture to help her try and have resistance against poisons, electricy, heat, acid and of course pain, she meant her mother who was singing for her father. In an instant she knew who that woman was, she decided to run away from there and back to her small house away from the main one.

She hated her blood. She despised it with all her might. She wanted to be the same as Killua, a full blooded sister to her favorite brother. She was locked away from the word, trained to be an assassin but yet a music prodigy, but her father ran her lifestyle. No matter were she goes, No matter what she does, her father, will drag her back home and make her sing.

She was tired of singing, of using her voice for her father. All because Killua's mom assassinated her mom doesn't mean she had to sing for her father in place of her mother! She gave a sigh as she made it to her father's quarters. "Father, I heard you wanted to see me." She spoke before walking in as her father was seated down while staring up on her. "You know the reason why you came, sing." Her father commanded her as she nodded before entering the room and shutting the door.

**_Your dazzling gaze was very good, was your "I'll support you…" a joke?_**

**_With my heart being spurred, I take a plunge from someone's shoulder._**

She started to sing, as the whole landscape changed into a red sky with black clouds floating by, the vivid purple crescent moon with black liquid dripping down. The grass was blood red, every step created a small ripple across the land, it was breathtaking, the flowers and the trees was stoned while beautiful small lights fell down from the tree's stoned leaves.

**_I was so powerless against such a scene that what I felt wasn't pure._**

**_As the blind eye passed, "Not me," "It's not me."_**

She sang out as he father stared at her with his eyes making a shiver go down her a bit from the unease stare, if her father didn't like her song then he would tell her to change it back at the small house she lived in away from the families mansion and near Mike, her favorite guard dog. She, of course, knew he seek to only guard and nothing else but that didn't stop her for petting his rough fur and taking him bathes. Weekly, and of course Mike grew a bit soft but he still would try to harm her but not as before when he tried to kill her. But of course if her father hated it, the training will start once more but rougher, she wouldnt be surprised if her brother Illumi would stab her repeatedly.

**_Hold it out, choose it, force it._**

**_Decide if it's a bull's eye or if it's way off._**

**_If you love this quality race,_**

**_then for sure, you'll love my world._**

_**With this vivid love, I PLAY THE JOKER**_

_**I'll always deceive you as many times as I want**_

_**Even that smile and those feelings of yours, ah **_

_**With this gun to protect myself with**_

_**My target should have been destined to fall**_

_**It's all right to outstretch a hand**_

_**to this treasure box of a thousand victims.**_

_**Want it? Right now? **_

_**The burning feeling of defeat still lingers as I say "Let's talk…"**_

_**Though no matter how unreasonable, it passes under the pretense of trust.**_

_**Anyone should have already seen such a scene, right?**_

_**But at this late time you meddle with an air that seems to say "read the atmosphere a bit" **_

She sang but soon stopped as the world stood in place before her father let out a sigh as she snapped her fingers and the whole world faded away to white. One blink, then she was once in her father's place, as the door opened, "Dear. Please keep Alice away from Killua's training, she's interrupting him with that disgusting soft hearted nature of hers." She snapped her fan together while Alice could feel the glare from her laser dot eye. Father glanced at his daughter testing her willpower and judging to see if she actually is.

"Alice. Please refrain from interrupting the training sessions." Her father commanded making her nod and slightly bowed a bit in respect of her father's wishes. "Yes father, as you wish." She spoke with dead hollow eyes, where no shine was placed in them as she got up before walking away, "I expect you to finish this song later." He spoke making her nod once more before leaving.

Anger. Hatred. Disgust. It was suppressed down as she walked her way down the hallway, but relief was struck on her face as she did. She was happy that her father didn't say not to shower him with praise and love after he was done. **This made her beyond happy**.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I do NOT own the song, its by Valshe "Play the joker" Comment? :D? I will love you forever and ever and ever... you know what I mean


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry... Been away for so long but happy New year's! :D yay... 2015... Psshh anyways, thanks to everyone for reviewing my story! Keep it up! Now! disclaimers!

I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER JUST THE OC. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNER. I DO OWN THIS THOUHHT THOUGH SO NO STEALING!

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Alice sang, she kept on singing until she couldnt anymore. Creating all that emotions conveying into one as her brother watched carefully. It was hard, sweat was drench all over her body and the way she carried herself gave a dead give away that she was tired.

"That wont do Alice, you have to do it better." Her brother spoke to her as she gave a curt nod before trying to lift herself in grace and elegance as she sung.

Hours soon passed into month as Illumi let her take a short break once more. Alice begun to down as plenty of water as she could while doing small and quiet vocal exercises just in case she didnt lose her voice. After her quick break she sung once more.

As if it felt like eternity before her last break she couldnt help but think about the promise she gave Killua a month ago.

_"No worries Killua, I'll be back before your birthday ok?"_

Of course, she had to succeed in this training, she didnt want to let Killua down. She wanted to push herself beyond her very limits just for her little brother she adored so much. A loud crack was heard from the metal wall, it was over 100 feet thick and was one of the most hardest metal gathered. It was Alice's job to break it completely by just singing. Only using her voice as a weapon to break through.

She was barely half way in the metal in just one month, not even til the other side, time was running out for her as she only had 1 more week remaining until her precious little brother's birthday was here. She wanted to get him that skateboard he wanted. She felt herself sing more without any hesitation, something in her nen grew more intense as she sung. The improvements of training where kicking in and her progress never looked better.

Once the wall was broke through, she quickly rushed off to her house despite her being so late. Once she made it, she came storming in the main house to see Killua just home from his mission, his lovingly blue eyes no longer shining as it did long ago. "Killua!" Alice yelled out before holding her poor brother a tight hug. "I missed you!" She cried out as everyone watched with curious/annoyed eyes.

"Let go of me." Killua's voice rang in her ears, it was completely murderous. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother smirk.

"Hahaha... Sorry about that." She grinned before letting go, her grin never leaving her face but something inside stung. She soon brought out a skateboard then handing it to him, before she was about to talk, her father entervined.

"Alice. Come with me." Her father spoke making her glance at him before walking towards him as he lead her away from Killua. "I'll be back!" She yelled out as she continued to follow her father.

Her nervousness never semmed to leave her as she walked down the hallways she knew for so many years. As if she been away from home so long, the hallways were endlessly, she swallowed a bit more as she made her way to the room she grew to hate passionately.

"Lillua." Her father spoke with dead seriousness like always, Alice fliched at the sound of her own name she didnt hear in so long.

"You will no longer be near your brother." He continued making Alice give a look of confusion. "What do you mean father? I can no longer be with Killua anymore..?" She asked with a grim smile placed upon her face.

"No. It's for the best." He spoke clearly making Alice give a closed eye smile.

"Ok father... Before I do, can I give his present I got him?" Alice asked, her voice void with emotion as if something in her heart was stopped. With a quick nod from her father, she made no hesitation walking over to her beloved brother.

Killua was sitting down on the bed looking at his hands as if he could still see the blood on them. He didnt freak out, he was an assassin afterall but something in his heart felt odd. As if he was losing something important, without any further thinking Alice walked in his room with a small smile plastured on her face.

"Killua, I heard the news from father. You made a nice clean kill out there." She spoke almost grimmly but a hint of sorrow, Killua took note of this rather confusedly.

She then continued, "Killua. Here is your present I got you, its a skateboard! Wish I could show you how to ride it though but Im sure you'll master it in a day." She laughed as Killua's eyes narrowed, she sounds as if she was leaving him or something.

"where are you going?" Killua deadpanned making Alice make a grim smile.

"I cant be by your side anymore Killua." Alice whispered as turned to the window, "I'm sorry Killua, this is the last day you'll see me for a long time." She spoke.

Killua's eyes widened, he didnt want his sister to go.

**Not her.**

**Please not her.**

**Dont take the only thing he loves away.**

Memories flashed in his head of all the things she did for him, all the things they did together.

"Alice. It's time to go." Illumi's eery voice picked up in both their ears, she nodded in a short reply before grabbing onto Killua and pulling him into a hug.

"Goodbye Kil, dont forget what I told you long ago." She smiled before letting go and walking away. Killua just stood there with such shocked eyes, why did it have to be her?

**Why!**

_**WHY!?**_

Killua's eyes turned blood red, he was so powerless. He couldnt prevent his sister from leaving his side, he slammed his hand into the wall before being his hand out, there was a wide whole barely cracks surrounding it, only one feet deep.

Alice turned around to see the door she left opened slammed shut, Alice smiled a little before walking out of the house. Both did they know, something went missing in their heart that night.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" A deep voice spoke while holding the white haired girl from behind, something in him sturred in exictement but yet he got some other weird feeling by watching the girl cry.

"I'm not." She spoke in a brief reply as she contined to rest the back of her head on the males chest as endless tears rolled down her eyes. She seeked confort of her so called friend as she leaned on him. They both just sat there facing the same direction as she took her gaze towards the stars above.

A dark chuckle was heard before came a pat on the head, she shot him a look as he feigned innocence and continued to play with her long beautiful untainted hair. "Pedophile." She muttered as she could feel her excited and blood thirsty friend smirk in amusement.

"Quite the beautiful one arent you princess?" He mocked to her as she growled in a reply, she wasnt in the mood to play his childish games they always play. With a wide smile on the males face he leaned over only to place both his hands on her chest.

"You're also devolping here, not including your curves and height." He whispered in her ear seductively. She was completely unfazed by his childish games, smacking his head of red hair before getting up and glaring at her molester.

"I dont have time to talk about my personal issues Hisoka." She spoke dead serious as she asked herself for the thousand time why she was friends with a guy like this. His smile dropped as he seem to be sulking?

Alice gave a look of confusion mixed in with disgust, Why in hell did she befriend this guy? Alice couldnt help but growl at her so called friend. "Aren't you suppose to be having fun stalking someone right now?" Alice sighed as she shook her head at him.

"I am. Stalking you." he gave a short reply only for her to smack him in the arm this time.

"Keep it up and I'll sell your head online." she rolled her eyes as he only smirked. Alice let out a small breath before releasing a small hum.

"I need a break from you." she spoke as the clouds started never ending moving. They we're fast and dirfted faster than any movement. Such an distaste world, the never ending sky going from Sun rising to Sun setting then black. The process continued to repeat, the changing times only seem to go faster. Alice looked completely grim, tears started flowing once most as the void in her eyes only grew.

Hisoka walked over to Alice, he didn't like this New change she held within her. Licking his hips he felt his bloodlust rise on it's peak, he wanted to kill the result to this problem. Alice was well aware of this as she turned her head over to him, there was avoid in her eyes. "Don't you dare." she spoke.

Hisoka frowned, he hated that tone of voice she used. She didn't sound like herself anymore, maybe the damage was more worse than he could imagine. She did lose one of her most precious brother, but the affect is far to great. Hisoka walked over and pulled Alice back into his embrace. Everything stopped for a moment, as if it was put on pause.

Hisoka almost let out a sigh, the look on her face was driving him crazy. It was so desperate but most of all lon3ly, He knew she wasn't alone. He was here by her side, he has always been by her side countless tomes and seeing her look So lonely almost pained him.

"Alice. I'm here." Hisoka spoke to the girl as tears seemed to stop for a moment. She hugged him back before closing her eyes, the world was breaking and shattering into millions of pieces before reality came back. Alice seemed to be fast asleep leaning against Hisoka, with one swoop he picked her up and carried her to a place to sleep.

Hisoka took her into a local inn, tho woman flirted repeatively until she saw Alice. But nonetheless was threated to get him a nice room, it was a one queen size bed, enough room for two and the room was slightly small. The bathroom attached to it was nothing fancy, almost like a houses room.

Hisoka stared at Alice, her sudden change almost scared him. He, of course, wanted her to become blood lusty, constant need to fight strong people and murder people. He wanted her to be more assassin like than her musca side. Overly attached is one of the biggest flaws about Muscas, and Alice is already showing signs of that.

Hisoka brushed her silver hair away from her face, if she was more older Hisoka wouldn't hesitant in branding her as his. But for now, he has to wait. Patiently, Alice was a rare type of woman, her eyes shown no fear and the way she talks echos smoothly in his ear and heart. She had such a major affect on him and she didn't even know ot. If only she was older, the urges are getting more deep and the constant outing with other disgusting women and men are increasing rather dramatically.

All because of his girl, his prey he branded with his eyes and sooner or later she will be offically branded. She will be all his soon and no one, not even her precious brother can take her away from him. She's all his.

* * *

(I like possessive hisoka. Makes me feel like it's more of him. And I did have full intentions to make it Hisoka x Alice. Annnnyyywwaaayyss please comment! Would make me so happy, I know I've been gone long but my laptop do3snt work... I need to buy a new one... ._. Anyways, thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about not posting lol I really need a new laptop and I'm just copy -n- paste method LOL well enjoy the new chapter! Wooo!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Confusion_**

_"Killua ! Look! It's a butterfly, it's pretty huh?" Alice spoke with a warm smile plastered on her face. She was always smiling warmly, even through bad times. I always watched how she viewed the world, she made me see the beauty in it. Even if I was born to be an assassin, even if I killed people, she always welcomed me with warm arms._

_I was always compared to my older brother, I was taught by him and I feared him. My sister was different, I loved her more than anything. I was always healed by her lovely voice, she made me feel calm and peaceful. But why! Why did she have to go!? Its not fair! All because I'm an assassin... She couldn't stay... Its all my fault... Its all my fault that's she's gone..._

_"Killua! Don't forget what I told you ok?" her voice seemed to keep replaying in my mind. She is no longer here, no longer... Lillua... Nee-chan... Come back..._

_Comeback..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I hate my family... They took her away..._

* * *

The wind continued to blow through the window, Its been years since her last outing without Hisoka. Hisoka cooped her up in the hotel constantly whenever they travel together. He was starting to annoy her, all She could do while waiting for him to return home is practice meditating and her ren releasing. She also tries to conceal her Nen with In and use En while using her Nen. It was very challenging for her whiles she did it.

She took in a deep breath and let her aura release, she used zetsu far too long and it's time to train on her ren. She tries to constantly use ren and soon she was about to keep it up for a good week straight. Of course, it made it harder because here comes the exhausting part. Ken. She let out a sigh as she slipped into Ken state, Hisoka is awfully late from the week he promised he would be back here.

Alice made note of this while she maintained Ken, she already starting to sweat. Hopefully Hisoka comes back soon, it's been over a week and boy was she tired of seeing the same place every day while she trained. She continued to sit there for hours on edge of passing out, it's only been 12 hours and she was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Come on. Last 12 more hours." she prayed silently knowing she might pass out before that. Soon an hour pass and she was shaking, she took a deep breath and started singing. It took a bit longer than her usual instantly but the world was soon morphed into something else. It was a small river covered in glowing lotus flowers, grass was everywhere around her legs as she watched the river flow. She continued to sing a lovely song, it was imprinted in her mind ever since she was a baby.

**Oh, let the day come by**

**Let time pass by**

**Let our music flow**

**Let it be strength**

**Let it be healing**

**Let it nourish the lands**

**Let our power live on and grow**

**Let it protect well...**

**Don't listen to greed**

**Use your voice well**

**Keep it hidden**

**From others who seek**

**And no one will find**

**The voice of a Musca-**

The door opened as her most 'favorite' male walked in and into her world. "You're late." Alice spoke slightly angered. How long did he plan on having her wait for him? She was about to get up and leave.

Hisoka moved his eyes towards her, He wasn't in the best of moods and she of course always challenged him. One of the many reasons why he loved her all the more. "I wasn't gone long." Hisoka spoke with a grim smile making Alice give a sarcastic laugh, the aura around her only seem to increase a bit more.

Was she practicing Ken?

"Yeah, and I'm a tall built man." she spoke dead serious, it was quite hard to tell if she was bluffing but Hisoka knew her well enough to know she is.

"Had fun while I was gone?" Hisoka just avoided all sarcasm she held oozing from her tone of voice. He glanced around as Alice rolled her eyes, what's the point in answering that, hisoka already knew the answer.

The world seemed to be put on pause, Hisoka took note of this as he picked up one of the lotus flowers from the frozen still river. It glowed brighter where he touched it at before it slowly disintegrated into glowing lights that floated into the mixed color sky.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked curiously, even though she knew she was going to get her half as* answer or told a lie.

"Oh, just here and there. Trying to find a place to live with you." was his respond for everything she asked where he left off too.

"Liar." she spoke as she laid on the bed exhausted, happily taking a break from training. Hisoka turned his gaze over as she snapped her fingers and the world seemed to fade away this time.

"Your nen is on your back hisoka. What did you do? Hiding a ugly scar?" Alice giggled to herself thinking Hisoka had a huge gash marking from letting his guard down.

"Hmm~ you can say it's something like that~" Hisoka spoke making Alice almost kick the grinning friend.

"Wish you jump in a pool and let me freeze it to death." Alice growled making Hisoka chuckle at how she was behaving.

"I'm all yours." Hisoka spoke before grabbing her hand and kissing it. Alice quickly lifted her leg before her foot was an inch away from his neck.

"Don't push me Hisoka. I'm not in the mood, being cooped up in here for weeks sure in hell pisses me off." she growled making Hisoka smirk. Alice changed so much in years, Hisoka of course was the cause in this. He met a nen user who could change the memories of others, it's very useful with the Alice that broke down years ago.

Oh everything was falling into place for Hisoka, soon she will be all his and only his. He completely got rid of the memories of how much she loved her little brother and he changed her memories of her constantly killing others like the assassin she is.

"Hey! Hisoka, how long do you plan on staring at me?" she growled as Hisoka just smiled creepily.

"As long as I want. My beautiful Lillua." He spoke being Alice roll her eyes, is this guy really her soon to be husband?

Alice flopped back on the bed, "sometimes I wonder why I love you." she grumbled making Hisoka just smile even more. Alice watched with a disgusted look on her face, did she really have to pick him? Out of all men? Soon Alice turned away with a small smile, Hisoka always amused her to no end, maybe that's why.

Hisoka stared at Alice, he remembered when she first killed for fun. Those cold collective eyes burning with excitement but tears were dripping down upon those silver lovingly eyes. Inside of her was sad, but her mind said it was fun. She killed countless times afterwords and she couldn't help but cry every time she did. Her heart were mourning for her, it was something that was never suppose to happen.

Did she honestly never kill before? Only injure people? She was a trained assassin, skilled in thieving level, and most of all hacking into systems without anyone knowing. Her voice were so powerful it confused the techonology itself. So why? Why was she so, human.

No, human couldn't describe her. She was an angel that fell into this cruel world, once it sunk it's teeth into her she could no longer fly. She was nothing but a rare bird in a cage, a caged up bird that never bothered to try and escape. Alice was different than most people, she was very open minded to everyone but she refrained from being close to others.

Hisoka walked over before placing the covers over Alice, "sweet dreams." he whispered before chuckling at how beautiful she looked when she slept.

Lillua's heart was too caring and Hisoka needed to get rid of that. She didn't need a heart for a thing but him.

* * *

Alice woke up and glanced to her side, there he was laying right by her. Probably naked too like every single time he sleeps. Not surprising for her anymore, she was always the one who wakes up first and she was always the one to sneak out when she does. Alice gave a small grin, time to sneak out once more.

Alice slowly slid out of the bed using zetsu, before getting gripped on her wrist.

"Oh good morning my dearly beloved." She nervously spoke as she continued to stare at any thing but his eyes casted on her.

"And where do you plan on going mg 'love'." Hisoka joined in making Alice laugh anxiously.

"Me? Yeah... The bathroom. That's right. Pssh, I was going to the bathroom." She smiled trying to reassure mostly herself. Hisoka's eyes narrowed before pulling Alice back on the bed and into his strong arms.

"Hey! I said I was going to the bathroom dammit!" Alice growled as she smacked Hisoka's broad chest, which she couldn't help herself for staring for a couple of seconds.

Hisoka smiled fondly at his loved one, she was putting him on edge for the couple of days and dare to say he couldn't go out with her at the time being. This location he kept her at was a location of the spiders, one wrong move and she could be exposed. Much to his disaster, Alice didn't need to be anywhere near those people.

Alice slipped out of his arms and got out of bed. What was wrong with Hisoka lately, by now he would of took her out and buy her things to make it up to her. But for some reason, he wasn't doing such a thing and he was secretive and it was pissing her off no end.

He didn't bother to even ask if she wanted to leave or anything, it was drawing her thin. She missed how he always taking her out when he was finished. She clentched her teeth before walking out of the hotel room without one word.

Hisoka didn't even follow her making Alice anger turn into something ugly.

She was eating her favorite sundae as a treat only to see Hisoka with from the corner of her eyes. She snapped her head at the direction, she felt a huge wave of happiness hit her. Was Hisoka actually looking for her? She couldn't help but blush a bit before fixing the way she looked.

Once She did a quick check in the reflection of the window she started approaching him only to see 'her'. There right by him, talking to him was a woman. She held pink-purple hair and much to Alice's dismay they both were rather chatty to one another.

Was Hisoka really with someone else? She thought to herself as she exaimed them both. Something in her heart ached as kept watching them, her eyes was starting to water as she finally tore her eyes away and stuffed the rest of her sundae in her mouth.

At this point she wasn't going to even bother returning to Hisoka who didn't even love her as much as She thought he did. She jumped on the highest rooftop she could find before burying her face into her arms. Warm wet tears came down and something was prickling at her heart.

"Why is my heart...?" She questioned to herself before staring up at the night sky, she suppressed her aura. More tears fell as she closed her eyes, when did She love him this much? She felt a sigh escape her as she laid on the roof. Something was missing, not just Hisoka doing this. She felt Something was gone from her.

She closed her eyes as an imagine of a little boy popped up in her head. White hair like hers and dull blue eyes, she frowned he looked lonely. Something in her broke down, chills ran down her spine as she got up. "AHHHHHHH!" she yelled out before she felt the relief hit her. She felt better and soon the memory vanished as if she never thought about the boy.

She could feel something blocking her, she felt exhausted. Her vision was fading and her breathe was shaking as she huffed in and out. Her attacks were happening again, she imagined her friend before passing out cold.

_"Nee-san!" a cheery voice shouted, white hair came into view as she was hugged from the front._

_"_, it's great to see you again! And you grew a few inches taller too!" Her voice echoed out lovingly while she pat her brothers hair._

_"I got this new game! Let's play Nee-san!" _ shouted in happiness. Alice nodded back as she held his hand walking to his room._

_'...'_

_'i can't remember anything...'_

_'I feel so lost... When was I ever that caring?'_

_"Ill-kun! Stop hurting him!" Alice yelled out in anger as she stared up at her older brother. Screams where echoing out of the room as high electricity was heard from inside the metal room._

_Illumi stared at her before shaking his head, "fathers orders." was all he said before watching her younger brother's Screams only becoming louder._

_Alice's eyes grew cold as she paralysed her brother. She walked over and turned off the volts before looking at Illumi who was just sitting here staring at her._

_"Sorry, but today is enough. Don't you think?" she smirked as Her eyes were shadowed over slightly. Illumi closed his eyes as a yes to her, she walked over to _. He laid there in pain as she touched his scorching skin, he flinched at the slight gentle contact. She let herself sigh as she stared to sing, paralyzing his body for a moment as she picked him up._

_"I'm here now _. Sleep, ok?" she smiled as the 3 year old boy's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Alice walked out of the torturing room, unpleasant memories were in there and of course Her favorite brother will make them as well. She couldn't stop it, even if she tried too._

_"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW DARE YOU DISTURB KILLUA'S TRAINING!" Her mother yelled at her. Her black hair was everywhere because of the news Illumi told her._

_Alice just stood there unfazed by the blows to her face, arms, legs, and body. She was in the punishing room and the woman gave her no mercy. All Alice could do is not take a single glance into the woman's eyes. She hated how she was raised to be neglected from her family._

_"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!" She snapped jabbing her fingers inside Alice's stomach, blood pour out on the floor and all over the woman's fingers. Alice glared at her in dismay before spitting blood on the floor by her in defiance._

_The woman was furious, she aimed directly at her heart before Alice let out a lower hum. Stopping any direct hits she was about to receive._

_"What's wrong mum? Can't move?" Alice laughed out not even caring about the bloody wound she just caused her and the clearly assassination of her life._

_"You...damn...brat..." she breathed out making Alice laugh more._

_"Do it. Kill me, that's it you can." Alice snickered as she watched the woman struggle to move. The veins and muscles flexing but not a single moment was made from her. Alice ripped the chains off before dressing herself in a robe by the door. With one smirk to the woman she left the quarters of the room._

_A trail of blood created every few steps she took, it wasn't long before Illmi caught her and the maids helped her life threatening wound. Alice was shaking in anger, that woman was lucky she didn't hurt her. Super lucky._

Alice woke up to view the Sun slowly coming up, something covering her body. She slowly got up to see a little girl about 10 years old, she had slightly tan skin with big emerald eyes. Long maroon doll like hair, she glanced over at Alice and snuggled close to her. Alice couldn't help but wonder why she was so close.

"Mom..." she whispered before holding onto Alice tightly. Alice smiled a bit before stroking her head, she felt the saddness pouring out of the little girls heart. Was she ok, did she live by herself?

"What is your name?" she asked making the little girl glance up, her eyes were watery along with red lines underneath. She's been crying before now too.

"Flower..." she whispered as she held onto Alice more.

"Parents?" Alice asked only to make her cry once more.

"I don't...have any." she sniffed before pointing at Alice. "You are mommy." she spoke once more.

Alice stared a bit dumbfolded but nodded nonetheless, "I'll be your mother. So don't cry." she smiled as she hugged the little girl. The girl smiled a bit and she continued to hold onto Alice, she was finally going to be with a mom.

Alice frowned a bit, this girl's hair reminded him of that stupid clown. She let out a sigh as she stared up, did she do the right thing to take this girl in her life?

* * *

Hehe! Thanks for waiting patiencely guys and girls! C: I hope you enjoy the story! You'll understand why I put the little girl there sooo! Until next time!


End file.
